Respuestas
by JustDanny
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? La voz de Mitchell es débil, tentativa. La voz de Mitchell no suena a Mitchell en absoluto, al hombre que una vez tuvo todas las respuestas. George sacude la cabeza. Diez años, contesta.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío.

**Notas: **Escrito para la Tabla Universal de la comunidad 30 vicios en elejota. Que se vea que voy cumpliendo el encargo.

**Notas 2:** Que nadie me pregunte de dónde salió esto. Supongo que estoy frustrada y resentida con el mundo, porque os juro que adoro a estos personajes. Especialmente a George; eso sí, al de la primera y la segunda temporada (mainly the first), e incluso un poco al de la tercera. Hmm, ahora que lo pienso, el mundo tendrá que admitir que soy bastante menos cruel que la serie original.

(Para quien no lo haya pillado, esto ignora tranquilamente el canon y se queda con el final de la tercera temporada. Porque, sinceramente, esa cosa que fue la cuarta NO existe. Lo siento por quien la adore. Nota para las series: que intercambies a un personaje por otro ligeramente parecido no engaña. En serio. Even though I love Hal.)

* * *

**Respuestas**

Hubo una vez en que George llegó a creer que Mitchell tenía todas las respuestas.

Fue casi al principio, cuando el lobo le torturaba día y noche y era incapaz de dormir, cuando no tenía hogar ni propósito, cuando vivir se hacía tan cuesta arriba que a veces pensaba en dejarse caer, simplemente, y esperar a que llegara otra cosa.

Recuerda que Mitchell le obligaba a levantarse, cada mañana, le acompañaba hasta el siguiente trabajo de mierda y le esperaba a la salida, le dirigía una sonrisa; a veces iban a comer juntos, después de eso, tras horas interminables de fregar platos o fregar suelos o limpiar baños, y el vampiro le arrancaba una sonrisa cansada, una carcajada breve.

Supone que es lógico, inevitable, que las cosas cambien con el tiempo.

* * *

Se levanta una mañana cualquiera y no encuentra a Nina, claro. Puede que sea lo mejor, se dice; no se merece algo así, ella. No se merece a un hombre incapaz de comer o beber o mirarla, alguien que no sabe qué contestar cuando le pregunta cómo vamos a llamar a la niña. Tiene que tener un nombre; es nuestro bebé, George, le ha dicho miles de veces, y él se encoge de hombros porque no está seguro de querer dárselo, porque un nombre lo hace más definitivo y no quiere tener que mirar ese bultito de carne y pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, un día se lo arrancarán de las manos.

No se molesta en vestirse; baja las escaleras hasta el salón. Y está allí, Nina, por algún motivo; aún no se ha marchado. Tiene un par de maletas a los pies; está sentada en un sillón, la niña en brazos. Le dedica una sonrisa triste, cansada, una mirada acuosa.

Lo siento, le dice, pero no aguanto más. Y George asiente porque qué más puede hacer, asiente y se acerca a ella y le da un beso largo en la boca, roza con los labios la cabecita calva de la niña y susurra Eve. Le parece un buen nombre. La primera mujer.

* * *

Tom le dice que no se preocupe; George se pregunta cómo se supone que va a hacer eso, sabiendo que deja a sus chicas en manos de un muchacho que aún no sabe cuidar de sí mismo. Y el otro licántropo se encoge de hombros y admite que no lo sabe, pero que hará lo que pueda, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que estén siempre a salvo. Para que estén bien.

Annie llora en la despedida, hace ruiditos y le pone caras a la pequeña Eve y deja caer lágrimas fantasmales sobre ella; abraza a Nina y a Tom y George sabe que él también debería hacer algo, decir algo, sentir algo. Últimamente le cuesta demasiado.

Nina murmura que lo entiende, George, te conozco lo bastante como saber por lo que estás pasando. Pero alguna vez, algún día, ya sabes. Él está muerto y tú estás vivo, y Annie, bueno, Annie no está viva pero casi. Y estamos nosotros. Tom. Y yo. Y Eve. Y le echa en cara que no vas a conocerla, no vas a verla crecer y no es culpa de esos vampiros que te siguen; es cosa tuya. Lo siento de verdad, George.

* * *

Hubo una vez en que John Mitchell tuvo todas las respuestas del Universo. Ahora no sabe dónde está, por qué está aquí. Ahora no sabe qué pensar ni que decir, si puede hacerlo. Ahora todo está oscuro y frío y muerto, y de pronto huele a quemado, y abre los ojos.

Se le ocurre que sigue estando oscuro, pero no tanto. Escucha algo -voces, música, disparos- y le cuesta asimilarlo. Lleva mucho tiempo sin oír, sin ver, sin sentir nada; lleva mucho tiempo sin existir, supone. Parpadea.

Se obliga a sentarse; el suelo está frío, áspero, sucio. Le duelen los huesos y los músculos, se siente débil, pequeño. Respira hondo, y sus pulmones no parecen aceptar el aire; tose. Se dobla en dos.

Le arde algo dentro. El estómago le gruñe. Arruga la nariz porque el olor a quemado es más intenso, hiede a carne y a fuego y, ahora que escucha con atención, hay gritos en el aire. Se pone en pie.

Se le doblan las rodillas un par de veces. Le cuesta andar; es como si fuera un niño, se le ocurre, dando sus primeros pasos. Un bebé torpe, lento, un bebé que no acaba de entender qué ocurre a su alrededor ni puede hacerlo. Se apoya en la pared, avanza en dirección al ruido. Algo dentro, muy dentro, le grita que vaya en sentido contrario. Siempre ha sido bueno ignorando sus instintos.

Contiene la respiración al avanzar; tampoco es un gran esfuerzo.

Cree que conoce el lugar. Le resulta familiar, pero no recuerda -no recuerda muchas cosas, no recuerda mucho más allá de la guerra y el hombre bajito de ojos oscuros, los colmillos, el ansia de sangre-, no lo consigue localizar. Pero las piernas le llevan hacia adelante, le hacen recorrer el pasillo hasta otra sala, hasta que llega a una puerta entornada y decide que, quizás, no quiere mirar más allá.

Se deja caer al suelo, apoya la espalda en la pared. Al otro lado de la puerta, los gritos continúan; alguien sube el volumen del televisor.

* * *

Annie Sawyer tiene que repetirse a menudo que es una buena amiga. Que no es culpa suya, nada de esto, que está haciendo todo lo que puede, y es verdad. También tiene que recordarse, de vez en cuando, que es buena persona. O lo era.

George tiene una sonrisa torcida en los labios, una expresión de triunfo. La primera vez que la vio, Annie casi se echó a llorar; ahora las cosas han cambiado. Ahora tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no imitarle, para no dejar que su cara se contorsione hasta formar esa mueca que no debería estar ahí, que es tan cruel y tan absurda y demuestra que todo es diferente.

Murmura voy a preparar té, y podría aparecerse directamente en la cocina, pero prefiere caminar. Sacude la cabeza; George deja escapar un gruñido ininteligible.

En la silla, el vampiro permanece inmóvil. No falta mucho para que caiga, se dice ella. Para que hable. No falta mucho, pero necesitan una pausa; George puede ser demasiado brusco, a veces. Muerto -convertido en cenizas, al menos- no nos sirve de nada, le recuerda, y el hombre lobo le dedica una mirada desafiante.

Puede que eso me dé igual, le dice.

A veces, Annie Sawyer tiene ganas de llorar. Como antes, como cuando era humana y estaba viva y tenía algo por lo que hacerlo. A veces, Annie Sawyer se pregunta cómo han llegado a esto.

* * *

Casi se le pasa por alto, en la oscuridad del pasillo. Casi pasa a través de él, pero mira al suelo justo a tiempo; deja escapar un grito. En menos de un segundo, George abre la puerta; ataca. O casi.

Tiene una estaca en las manos, la boca torcida, los ojos entrecerrados. Agarra al intruso del cuello y lo empuja contra la pared, pero se detiene; el pecho sube y baja, acelerado. Gruñe y cierra los ojos. Olfatea.

Se le escapa algo así como un sollozo, justo después. El intruso se encoge contra la pared, débil, torpe, absurdo. Es imposible, se le ocurre a Annie. Es imposible, es estúpido, no puede ser. John Mitchell está muerto -ah, pero, ¿no lo está ella también?- y no puede volver. No puede ser cierto.

* * *

No sabe qué hace aquí, dice, murmura. No sabe qué hace aquí, ni qué es lo que ha ocurrido, de dónde viene. No recuerda nada, explica; necesita dormir.

Está pálido, todavía, pálido y frío, pero huele distinto. Y ha vuelto.

* * *

Cuando Mitchell vuelve a abrir los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, es como si todo volviera de pronto. Siente la tentación de levantarse y recorrer el hostal, recordar viejos tiempos. Se le aparecen imágenes, se siguen unas a otras tan rápido que es como si estuvieran superpuestas. George y Annie y todo lo demás; Nina y esa rabia ciega, y la sensación de vacío por dentro, la culpa. Recuerda cada noche, cada mañana, recuerda el metro y la decepción en los ojos de Annie. Recuerda haber estado muerto.

Se cruza con George nada más bajar las escaleras. Está sentado en el suelo, espalda apoyada en la pared; tiene los ojos cerrados, pero vigila. Puede que sea por él, se dice, puede que no llegue a fiarse. Intenta dar los buenos días; el saludo le muere en los labios, se le atasca. Carraspea.

El hombre lobo se levanta de un salto, un movimiento no del todo elegante, pero rápido. Así, de pie, de cerca y a la luz del día, Mitchell puede ver mejor los cambios. Son apenas detalles -canas aquí y allá, algunas arrugas- que marcan el paso del tiempo. Pequeñeces. Lo más grande está dentro.

Los ojos de George son diferentes. Brillan de rabia y de odio y de sed de sangre, sed de venganza. Brillan con ese toque animal que le da el lobo los días antes de la luna llena; a Mitchell se le ocurre que no es culpa del calendario, esta vez. Que es otra cosa.

Traga saliva. Soy yo, dice. En serio. George asiente.

Ya lo sé.

* * *

Es increíble, es extraño, es absurdo. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado en años, supone George; sigue a Mitchell -porque es él, tiene que serlo- hasta la cocina, le observa comer. El vampiro le dice tengo hambre, y respira hondo y ahí está otra vez, la duda -huele distinto, parece distinto; está vivo, y no debería estarlo-, porque podría ser mentira. Podría no ser más que una ilusión, una broma cruel. Tienen bastantes enemigos capaces de gastarla.

¿Recuerdas algo más?, pregunta; tiene la voz ronca, gastada, quebrada de aullarle a la luna y gritarles a ellos -a los otros vampiros, a esos asesinos que se convierten en víctimas en esta casa-, de no hablar. Annie y él se entienden sin palabras, y las llamadas de Nina son cada vez más escasas -es peligroso, se excusa- y no hay nadie más. No hay nada más.

No es tan duro como parece.

Mitchell prepara té, tostadas. Sirve dos tazas y hace una pequeña montañita con el pan; saca mantequilla del frigorífico y rebusca hasta encontrar un bote de mermelada.

No sé si está buena, advierte George; el otro hombre -vampiro- la abre y la huele, arruga la nariz.

Creo que va a la basura.

Le sale todo automático, como si se hubiese marchado el día anterior. Como si no hubiesen pasado diez años -diez putos años- de miserias y de lucha constante y de perderse un poco cada vez. De dejar de ser humanos y dejar de ser otra cosa, de convertirse en lo que siempre han odiado, en lo que nunca quisieron ser.

Le echa leche al té, dos terrones de azúcar; se lo pone delante. Y a George casi se le escapa una sonrisa, porque es exactamente como lo toma cada mañana. Porque se acuerda. Se acerca la taza a los labios, bebe.

Respira hondo. Ahora viene la peor parte, supone.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera? La voz de Mitchell es débil, tentativa. La voz de Mitchell no suena a Mitchell en absoluto, al hombre que una vez tuvo todas las respuestas. George sacude la cabeza. Podría decirle que no importa, que qué más da; lo importante es que ha vuelto. Pero, supone, el otro hombre querrá saber. Aunque duela.

Diez años, contesta. Bebe otro sorbo de té; está caliente. Casi quema. Evita la mirada de Mitchell durante unos segundos; el otro hombre tuerce el gesto, aprieta los puños. Yo..., empieza, y George sabe que quiere decir lo siento, y es estúpido. Estabas muerto, no escondido, quiere decirle. Huiste y nos dejaste tirados, pero has vuelto.

Quiere decirlo y quiere, supone, sentirlo también. Quiere poder sonreírle de verdad y no echarle en cara la ausencia, esa decisión que tomaste que fue sólo para ti. Quiere borrar de su memoria las pesadillas, la sensación de la estaca al hundirse en la carne, escurriéndose de entre sus dedos, quebrando la piel y el músculo. Tanta sangre. Quiere obviar los gritos del día anterior, el olor a quemado, las marcas en la cara y en el cuerpo del vampiro -no sabe su nombre, nunca lo ha preguntado- y esa risa que le burbujea en el estómago cada vez que sabe que está haciéndoles daño, que se sienten un poco como él, por una vez.

Sacude la cabeza.

Diez años son diez años.

Mitchell traga saliva. Es bueno estar aquí. Haber vuelto, dice. George fuerza una sonrisa. Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

John Mitchell no lo recuerda todo, todavía. Se le escapan algunas cosas, algunos detalles, pero aún así está seguro de que esto -el silencio casi tétrico por las noches, un George con la mirada dura y los puños apretados, una Annie que parece tener miedo de hablar- no es lo que dejó al marcharse. Al morir.

Intenta decirse que son los años. Intenta convencerse de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, de que quizás no tenga nada que ver con él; la culpa le corroe por dentro, le sube por la garganta. Sabe a bilis, sabe a sangre. Es estúpido negarla.

Querría decirles que lo siente. Especialmente a George, porque es la primera imagen que se le viene a la cabeza: la de un joven, un muchacho, aterrado y confuso, un muchacho que buscaba respuestas. A alguien en quien confiar, y que le encontró a él, y quizás fue lo mejor que le ha ocurrido nunca. George y la casa y luego Annie, supone, y puede que se haya ganado a pulso lo de no encontrar nada de eso, a la vuelta.

Dos semanas después de despertar, después de volver a la vida, John Mitchell se ha acostumbrado a la nueva rutina en la casa. Rehuye la luz del sol; duerme durante el día. Y a veces se despierta al escuchar gritos, pero decide no preguntar. Por si acaso. Porque recuerda muy bien el metro y las miradas y las súplicas, recuerda muy bien la sensación de poder, de libertad, y George no puede, no puede sentir lo mismo. Ser igual que él.

A veces, Annie entra en su habitación, esos días. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y habla de cualquier cosa, de cualquier tontería, como si de verdad creyera que con eso basta para distraerle. Evita sus ojos, sin embargo, porque ha visto lo que hay ahí abajo, ha visto lo que es ahora su mejor amigo y quizás, piensa Mitchell, quizás le gusta. Quizás piensa que se lo tienen merecido, los vampiros, quizás cree que no es tan grave. Puede que hasta disfrute, de una forma torcida, enrevesada, sádica. Igual que solía hacer él.

Una mañana la coge del brazo, un rato más tarde, cuando intenta salir. Es un decir, por supuesto; la atraviesa, aunque parece más sólida que antes. Que otras veces. No lo recuerda.

Le dice lo siento. Annie, no te puedes imaginar cuánto lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quería, no creía que fuera a pasar esto. Y ella frunce el ceño y endurece la expresión.

Ojalá lo hubieras sentido antes, Mitchell, murmura. Tiene el mismo tono suave que es tan suyo, tan de la Annie de antes, la que creía que lo peor que podía pasarte en la vida era que se te acabara el té. Tiene el mismo tono, y está fuera de lugar, no tiene nada que ver con sus palabras, con lo que es su mundo ahora. Mitchell la deja marchar.

* * *

Hubo una vez en que George llegó a creer que Mitchell tenía todas las respuestas.

Fue casi al principio, claro. Ahora es más listo, ahora ha visto más, sabe cómo funciona el mundo. Ahora tiene claro que las respuestas son algo que uno mismo tiene que buscarse, que no hay nada definitivo: lo único que sirve es lo que ayuda a seguir adelante.

Hay días en que querría meterse en su cama. En la de Mitchell, como antes de todo -antes de Nina y de la casa rosa y de la guerra y de dejar de ser él para convertirse en el lobo-, y besarle y dejarse besar y volver a ser el de antes, por un momento. Despertar a su lado y poder creerse eso de que nunca se va a marchar, eso de que no va a dejarle.

Se apoya contra la pared, cierra los ojos. Le siente, más que oírle, bajar a la cocina. No se mueve. No tiene por qué hacerlo; está cansado. Ha sido un día largo, y quiere, se dice, dormir. O cazar. Puede que las dos cosas.

Annie se aparece sólo un segundo; está recogiendo la otra habitación. Tienen información, por ahora, toda la que necesitan; mañana hablarán de cómo usarla. Con quién hablar, con quién pueden contar en estos días. Hay una pequeña colonia de vampiros a sólo unos kilómetros; todavía no son una amenaza, pero acabarán siéndolo con el tiempo. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

Deberías hablar con él, dice en su oído. George gruñe; sabe que tiene razón. Debería hablar con él, aunque no sabe qué decirle. Que está dolido, decepcionado. Que ha seguido adelante sin él. Que le ha echado de menos cada día, más que a Nina, más que al bebé, que pensaba en él y se le encogía el estómago, le aullaba el lobo en la garganta, le faltaba el aliento. Que se le acelera el corazón cada vez que está cerca, igual que antes, como si no hubieran pasado años y años y vidas, tantas cosas terribles. Que no puede perdonarle.

Abre los ojos.

Mitchell, dice; el vampiro ha cruzado al otro lado de la habitación, tan silencioso como Annie. Le mira un segundo antes de volver a fijar la vista en la tetera: pone agua a calentar.

No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes?, dice George. Mitchell se encoge de hombros.

Me apetece algo de té, murmura. ¿A ti no?

Y el hombre lobo traga saliva, sacude la cabeza. No es fácil, empieza. No es fácil, entiéndelo. Han pasado muchos años. Han pasado muchas cosas. No puedes...

No quiero imaginármelo, George, le interrumpe el vampiro. El pelo largo y moreno está peinado hacia atrás, igual que antes. Igual que el Mitchell que conocía, hace diez años. Los vampiros no cambian; el tiempo no pasa por ellos. Por eso no entienden el cambio, tampoco. O no quieren entenderlo.

No quiero imaginármelo. Lo siento. Pensé que era lo mejor, confiesa. Pensé que era la única salida, y estaba equivocado, y, joder, lo siento. Ya lo he dicho. No debí dejaros.

A George le tiemblan las manos. Se siente como justo antes de un cambio, como justo después de la caída del sol; el cuerpo se le estira, se le encoge, intenta acomodarse a una piel que no es suya. Es molesto, es incómodo. Es intentar ser el mismo que era hace diez años, intentar ser el George que Mitchell conocía y que ha dejado atrás hace tanto. El traje está viejo, usado. Y el licántropo ha debido de crecer, porque no consigue ponérselo.

Escucha, Mitchell. No es... ¿Sabes cuántas noches me desperté pensando en la maldita estaca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa hacer algo así? Una vez, y está llorando, y casi no se da cuenta, una vez me dijiste que no lo hiciera, que no matara, que no me perdiera así. Y después me das una maldita estaca, una estaca, y me pides que te atraviese el corazón. ¿Sabes lo que es no querer tocar a tu hija, sabes lo que es odiarte tanto?

Mitchell no baja la cabeza. La tetera suena, pero no hace caso.

Soy un vampiro, George. He hecho cosas...

No es lo mismo. No es lo mismo, gruñe el otro hombre, y Mitchell tiene el súbito impulso de gritar, morder, golpear. Salta sobre George sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo, salta sobre él y la cocina es demasiado pequeña para esto, pero están peleando. Con puños y garras y dientes, sin dañar de verdad, sin intentarlo. Y hay un instante en que se detienen, jadeando, ojos clavados en los del otro. No se rozan; George da un paso atrás.

La tetera, murmura; Mitchell asiente. Respira hondo. Y da un paso adelante, dos, tres; es rápido. Avanza y le atrapa la boca con la suya, muerde y lame y besa. Y es casi como antes; le pasa una mano por el pelo, algo más largo, y apoya la otra en la mejilla, y George responde, George gime, George se deja besar. Lo siento lo siento lo siento, quiere gritar Mitchell; lo susurra contra sus labios. Te he echado de menos cada instante. Te quiero.

George se separa de pronto, da un paso hacia atrás. Sacude la cabeza.

Las cosas no son como eran, Mitchell, y tiene la voz bronca, bestial, excitada. Lo siento. De verdad.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
